Character Creation
Attributes These count as the fundamental make up of your character – their physical prowess intuition and their strength of character. Your attributes play an important part in the way you use your character. As opposed to skills, which are more specific, attributes are difficult to raise and their balance is decided by which raise your character belongs to. Strength: Affects the strength of your non-magical attacks Constitution: '''Affects bodily constitution – resistance to poisoning and diseases and how quickly wounds reheal. '''Influence: Affects how well your character leads and the fear and courage they induce on a greater scale and how persuasive they are in conversation. Agility: Affects the evasion of attacks, the ability to sneak and the character’s initiative Intelligence: '''Affects the amount of mana and how your character outwits enemies '''Endurance: Affects hitpoints and physical defence Fitness: Affects your stamina - how slowly you become tired and how your abilities recharge Willpower: Affects the power of your spells Take a look at the different attributes before selecting your race and class. You will be given a list of all the races to choose from. Note that you may only choose a class that is listed as an available class of your race. If you wish to have a particular class it is worth considering changing your race. Allegiance Your race provides the base attributes and abilities for your character. Each of the playable races has a different choice of allegiance to the three major factions in Skalabar. A fourth faction – The Conclave will be available in the next campaign. Until now races that would be a part of the Conclave can be a part of the League or the Denizens. The League The League is an alliance of the intelligent, newcomer ’good’ races of Skalabar. They believe in an equal, classless society where technology and can fully develop. The League however, although with good intentions, the League’s government is inefficient and poorly organised and united and there is friction between the non-magical Gren and the League’s leading races. The League is made up of the ancient, long living Uldan, the nimble Light Elves, the humanlike Gren and their fairy allies. The League’s leadership is constituted by elected assembly, representing the best of each of its member races, although it is often thought that real power lies in the hand of the Highborn representative. Fortified in their fantastical palaces, across the League is mainly at war with The Tribes and, in more recent years, the Gren breakaways and the malevolent Sindar. Currently The League are in a loose alliance with members of their former foes the Conclave along the bonds of common interests, however the bond with the Industrialised Imperialists of the Conclave is bound to fail. The Tribes The Tribes are a vast confederation of the primitive ‘free peoples’ of Skalabar. Only loosely united, the Tribes is officially led by the Great Chief, backed by the representative council of elders. The Tribes are made up primarily by the Naiasu, a young race who are both warlike and nomadic, the Habooch, an older, primitive race of humanoid primates, the monstrous Balduvians and the steppe dwelling centaurs. The Tribes are dedicated to stopping the encroachment of the League and the Gren into traditional tribal territory, and as this threat has grown more and more mistreated ‘barbaric’ races and tribes have flocked under their banner. Some of their member races, such as giants, are unreasonably cruel and marauding tribal soldiers are a constant scourge, however society within the Tribes is fair and they will welcome in any people into their simple but rational culture. The Denizens The Denizens of Undergrau are commanded absolutely by the Sindar. Little tolerance is permitted under this rigid society that believes solely in the good of the ‘pure’ races. The Sindar were humans that fled under ground during the Reckoning, a period where Skalabar was changed forever, now they worship the fallen god Ezifel and command the denizens, an assortment of creatures of Goblins, Dwarves, Urkun and various monsters. The Denizens are currently on the path of return and have arrived back on the surface. They yearn for the day when they will cleanse the earth of the impure races and return humanity to its rightful stance. Only the few races that serve will be spared. Since the Conclave split the Denizens are now allied with the followers of Gagetus and as a result the undead races, Orgs and Gren have the option to align themselves with the followers of the Sindar. Races Light Elf Elves first arrived in Skalabar by ship three thousand years after the Reckoning. They have a light frame and are bit shorter then a human, although enjoy lifespan of up to four hundred years. Although they are not physically strong Light Elves are well versed in speed and magic. They have a wide range of classes to choose from and are aligned to the League. Strength: 2 Endurance: 1 Constitution: 1 Influence: 3 Intelligence: 3 Willpower: 3 Agility: 4 Fitness: 2 Available Allegiances: The League Available Classes: Dualist, Captain, Noble, Hunter, Monk, Avenger, Mage, Scout, Thief, Cutthroat, Spy, Diplomat, Courtesan, Gren During the Reckoning, which occurred over two thousand years, many humans where magically mutated. The Gren are one of these races and have no magical powers whatsoever. They are slightly more stocky and wide then the humans where and live up to a hundred years. Gren are one of the most common intelligent races in Skalabar; originally in independent kingdoms they aligned themselves with the League. However frustration at the lenience to magical races the Gren split, helping form the Conclave. Now, due to the Conclave’s schism they can align with either the League or the Denizens. Strength: 2 Endurance: 3 Constitution: 3 Influence: 2 Intelligence: 2 Willpower: 1 Agility: 2 Fitness: 3 Available Allegiances: The League, The Denizens Available Classes: Knight, Captain, Noble, Thief, Scout, Uldan Their name, in Uldanic tongue, means ‘Old Folk’ and it does them justice as the Uldan are one of the oldest races in Skalabar, their tall figures and golden skin also earn them the reputation as one of the most beautiful. The Uldan live long lives and are incredibly wise and powerful sorcerers; once recognized as three separate peoples – The Highborn, Banavi and Auretan the latter are now more distinct while the prior are now seen as one, enlightened people. Strength: 2 Endurance: 1 Constitution: 2 Influence: 3 Intelligence: 3 Willpower: 4 Agility: 1 Fitness: 2 Available Allegiances: The League Available Classes: Monk, Mage, Captain, Noble, Dualist, Sindar The Sindar are the only people, in Skalabar, of pure human blood. Although centuries of living underground – almost five thousand years in fact, has changed them both mentally and physically. The Sindar possess the same height and build although generations in the land of Undergrau have given them a deathly pale skin. Their devotion to the fallen god Ezifel has given them greater cunning and magical aptitude. The leaders of the Denizens, the Sindars leave other races to do their dirty work. They see the races as savage mutants and believe themselves to be the rightful rulers of the former provinces of mankind. Strength: 2 Endurance: 2 Constitution: 1 Influence: 3 Intelligence: 4 Willpower: 2 Agility: 2 Fitness: 2 Available Allegiances: Denizens Available Classes: Mage, Dark Mage, Avenger, Dualist, Courtesan, Cutthroat, Noble, Captain Dwarf The Dwarves have long lived underground, and only after the reckoning have risen to the surface. Currently two distinct nations have arisen, the more good natured, but stubborn Brenderslau dwarves, and the more sinister darker skinned Sygian Dwarves, who dwell deep underground, and who's skin has turned a purplish grey from exposure to volatile minerals in which they work with. Against their preference for neutrality the Stygian Dwarves now serve the Denizens while their Brenderslau cousins have turned to the Conclave, contributing their vast knowledge of forging and golemcraft. Since the Conclave broke into civil war, the Brenderslau people have alligned with the League, much against their traditional hatred for elfkind. Dwarves are resiliant, hardy creatures with a strong constitution. They alone have mastered the art of rune magic. Strength: 3 Endurance: 5 Constitution: 3 Influence: 2 Intelligence: 2 Willpower: 1 Agility: 1 Fitness: 1 Available Allegiances: The Denizens, The League Available Classes: Knight, Captain, Rune Priest (Exclusive) Vampire Vampires are undead, immortal creatures some of whom have been living since before the reckoning. Once a vampire a person must keep their strength and integrity by feeding on blood; many vampires still act independently roaming the cities and country in secret, taking victims, many though have joined the Necromancer’s League, not to be confused with ‘The League’ they were allied with the Conclave and have now gone over to the side of the Denizens, although it is important to note that the undead races are only affiliated, not subservient to the Sindar. Before their infliction almost all Vampires where human, as many turned to Necromancy during the reckoning. Strength: 2 Endurance: 1 Constitution: 4 Influence: 3 Intelligence: 3 Willpower: 2 Agility: 1 Fitness: 2 Available Allegiances: The Denizens, Available Classes: Noble, Dark Mage, Thief, Cutthroat, Spy, Dualist, Diplomat, Courtesan Abilities: Vampirism – When a vampire kills someone they will reheal ten points of health. Uses two points of stamina. Being undead and many having bad histories Vampires start with minus ten karma. Lich Liches are powerful undead mages who, through use of Necromancy have cheated death. While human necromancers turned towards Vampirism many Liches were once Uldan and some even Cynophales. Due to the fact that their bodies are little more then skeletons, Liches have low endurance, however they more then make up for this with incredibly high willpower and intelligence. Many Liches have come out of hibernation from before the Reckoning, and many have allied with the ever accepting Conclave, of course, not being accepted by the League, most Liches have joined those of the Conclave now aligned with the Denizens. Many Liches were once great heroes during their lifetimes, but now most have turned to evil. Strength: 1 Endurance: 1 Constitution: 4 Influence: 1 Intelligence: 4 Willpower: 5 Agility: 1 Fitness: 1 Available Allegiances: The Denizens, Available Classes: Dark Mage, Power Lich (Exclusive) Having cheated death all Liches start with minus ten karma, however they are immune to all diseases and poisons. Naiasu The Naiasu are a fierce, nomadic people split into many tribes. More then simple brutes, such as the Balduvians and Orgs, some Naiasu are also spiritually enlightened. In battle they ride mighty bison and skills in combat are unrivalled. The exact origins of the Naiasu are hard to tell, but they are descended from the human Akari and Arctolings, who once ruled over the northern forests and steppes. The most distinguishing feature of the Naiasu is its mighty horn which grows as the Naiasu ages. Although capable of ruthlessness the Naiasu are not without remorse, only they will do anything to stop the Conclave and the League encroaching on their homelands. It was the Naiasu who originally formed the Confederation of Tribes. Strength: 4 Endurance: 2 Constitution: 3 Influence: 1 Intelligence: 2 Willpower: 1 Agility: 2 Fitness: 3 Available Allegiances: The Tribes Available Classes: Rage Warrior, Raider, Hunter, Wiseman, Scout, The Habooch As old as the Uldan, the Habooch are the only race, apart from the Gibor, who are completely native to Skalabar. Oppressed greatly during human it was the Habooch reclamation of their ancient lands from the desert dwelling humans that began the Reckoning. Although completely primitive the Habooch are one of the most uncorrupted races and they live in their tribal societies as they have done for millennia. Now, once again the Habooch way of life is being threatened and almost all of the clans of the baboon men have joined the Tribes. Strength: 2 Endurance: 2 Constitution: 2 Influence: 1 Intelligence: 1 Willpower: 2 Agility: 4 Fitness: 4 Available Allegiances: The Tribes Available Classes: Avenger, Raider, Hunter, Wiseman, Scout, Thief, Cutthroat, Spy Urgrund Otherwise known as Half Ogres, Urgrund are the descendants of the barbarian warrior champion Balduv. Inheriting monstrous strength Urgrund are fierce brutes that live for battle and slaughter, while still retaining the basic intelligence and instinct of their human ancestors. Although they lack any sort of spiritual or magic connection Urgrund barely feel pain in battle and are known to tame all types of monsters, due to their strange link with nature. The Half Ogres, or at least those who follow the Urgrund King are affiliated to The Tribes. Strength: 5 Endurance: 4 Constitution: 3 Influence: 1 Intelligence: 1 Willpower: 1 Agility: 1 Fitness: 2 Available Allegiances: The Tribes Available Classes: Raider, Rage Warrior, Org It is hard to tell whether Orgs were magically created or a result of interbreeding. It is commonly guessed that they are related to naiasu, humans, trolls, ogres or even demons. What is known for certain however is that Orgs possess green skin and are powerfully built. Although they enter a great frenzy in battle they can act reasonably civilized and some are capable of magic (there are many notable Org warlocks). However Orgs are savage and will eat a diet consisting of nothing but meat, despite this they are still noble warriors. The Orgs where originally part of The Tribes but their own greed and disrespect for nature meant they joined the Conclave instead. As a part of the Conclave they clear land for factories by felling trees and have proven their skills of combat invaluable to the Grand Autocrat. Since the schism most Orgs have chosen to join the League, as they know they are considered impure by the Sindar. Some have ignored this however and continue to fight for those of the Conclave that have allied with the Denizens. A few have returned to The Tribes while many more have become bandits and raiders. Strength: 4 Endurance: 3 Constitution: 3 Influence: 1 Intelligence: 1 Willpower: 2 Agility: 1 Fitness: 3 Available Allegiances: The Tribes, The League, The Denizens Available Classes: Raider, Rage Warrior, Knight, Dualist, Wiseman, Dark Mage Cynophale Hailing from the distant land of Southwater, at the bottom edge of Skalabar, the origins of these dog headed humanoids are a mystery. Cynophales have never worked as one coherent group and are spread all across the continent. Some serve the League while many high ranking officers in the Conclave were Cynophales, many more are a part of The Tribes. Cynophales have an incredibly acute sense and can run for miles and as a result are invaluable as scouts. However they are not without knowledge and many are wandering preachers and holy men. Strength: 2 Endurance: 1 Constitution: 1 Influence: 2 Intelligence: 2 Willpower: 3 Agility: 2 Fitness: 5 Available Allegiances: The Tribes, The League, The Denizens Available Classes: Wiseman, Monk, Mage, Scout, Spy, Thief, Cutthroat, Diplomat, Hunter, Captain Draconin Originally from the lush jungle continent of Jurassa, the early human settlers first introduced the Draconin to Skalabar as slaves. They have lived there ever since. One of the only reptilian races the Draconin are very skilled with poisons. They were famously great supporters of the Mandate of Fire a great superpower that overtook a vast land in the eastern Sybian during the golden age of man. Draconin are neutral in the affairs of other races, though the Conclave purchased many slave regiments and are now split between those who allied with the Denizens and those who allied with the League. At their very best however they are natural born assassins. Strength: 1 Endurance: 1 Constitution: 4 Influence: 1 Intelligence: 1 Willpower: 3 Agility: 5 Fitness: 2 Available Allegiances: The League, The Denizens Available Classes: Wiseman, Scout, Cutthroat, Spy, Thief, Avenger, Dark Mage Classes Classes Note: The Wiseman Class, when applied permanently minuses one off strength and agility and adds one to willpower and intelligence. If strength and/or fitness are already one then minus one off fitness and/or endurance. Here is a list of the classes to choose from. Each class is orientated around combat, magic or non-combatant roles, eg stealth and diplomacy. Each class determines which weapons are used, the spells/abilities learnt and which attributes and stats gain a bonus. When you reach a certain level and complete a certain quest your character may upgrade to one of two classes. For example the Knight can upgrade to either the Paladin or the Defender. When you select a class they will have three starting skills. These skills will be at the apprentice level as opposed to novice. Knight Strength +1 Endurance +2 Weapon Specialisation: Spears, Swords Starting Skills: Swords, Spears, Defence Skill Starting Abilities: Jousting – The Knight will charge from a distance ( must be over 10cm) concentrating his weight into the point of the lance (Can only be done with spears and while mounted). The attack will instantly count as a six and, if mounted, the enemy must undergo an agility test to see whether they fall of their horse or not. Uses up four points of stamina. Milestone Bonuses; Level 5 – Gains Weapon Specialisation - Blunt Level 10 – Skill goes up by one – Leadership Level 15 – Upgrade to either Paladin or Defender Rage Warrior Strength + 3 Weapon Specialisation: Axes, Swords Starting Skills: Axes, Swords, Dread Starting Abilities: Crushing Blow – The Rage Warrior will raises his weapon high and strike with such force that the enemy must undergo an agility test. If they pass the battle goes on as normal. If they fail then they are knocked to the ground. Uses up three points of stamina. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Gains ability – Fearless Charge – The warrior will charge into combat (must be over 10cm) and instantly pass any morale test for the next three turns. Uses up two points of stamina. Level 10 – Strength increased by 1 Level 15 – Upgrades to either Dread Knight or Berserker Raider Strength +1 Fitness +1 Agility +1 Weapon Specialisation: Axes, Thrown Starting Skills: Axes, Horsemanship, Dread, Starting Abilities: Hit and Run – The Raider will make his attack and then withdraw any remaining movement points before the enemy can retaliate. Uses up two points of stamina. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Gains Specialisation – Spears or Swords Level 10 – Fitness increased by 1 Level 15 – Upgrades to either Chieftain or Warlord Dualist Agility +3 Strength +1 Athletics +1 (note that the Dualist has less starting skills and specialisations) Weapon Specialisation: Swords Starting Skills: Swords, Defence Skill, Starting Abilities: Critical Strike – When the dualist strikes an enemy, if a six is rolled the attack will do +2 damage as well as normal dice damage. Permanent ability. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Agility +1 Level 10 – Gains ability – Counter strike: When the warrior is attacked, instead of doing regular retaliation he will attack the enemy with the exact same strength. Uses up three points of stamina. Level 15 – Upgrades to Blademaster or Champion Captain Influence +2 Endurance +1 Constitution +1 Weapon Specialisation: Spears, Swords Starting Skills: Defence Skill, Leadership, (Note only two skills) Starting Abilities: Stand fast – The Captain orders his troops to stand fast, increasing their morale and defence by 3 for that turn provided they do not complete any action that turn. Uses up three points of stamina. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Skill up by one – Leadership Level 10 – Endurance +1 Level 15 – Upgrades to either Overseer or Centurion Noble Influence +2 Intelligence +1 Weapon Specialisation: Swords, Blunt Starting Skills: Leadership, Swords, Blunt Starting Abilities: Adherent Allegiance – The Nobleman is of the aristocracy and is of higher blood then the average warrior and is able to inspire his men to unsurpassable acts of bravery. As a result all allies within ten centimetres of the noble will not flee until he is dead. The ability can be used once a turn and uses up one point of stamina. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Influence +1 Level 10 – Strength +1 Level 15 – Upgrades to either Count or Boyar Hunter Fitness +2 Agility +1 Weapon Specialisation: Bow, Thrown Starting Skills: Archery, Athletics, Stealth, Starting Abilities: Huntsman – Permanent Ability. The Hunter gains +2 to his attack whenever he is fighting an animal or monster. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Skill up by one – Thrown Level 10 – Gains ability – Dead Eye shot – The Hunter gains the ability to fire a shot with peerless accuracy, the deadeye shot is guaranteed a hit as long as it is within the range area. Uses one point of stamina. Level 15 – Upgrades to either a Partisan or Master Hunter (Maybe later the hunter gains a trapping ability) and later +1 constitution Monk Willpower +2 Fitness +1 Magic Specialisation: Light Starting Skills: Light Magic, Resistance, Starting Spells and Abilities: Restore (5), Bless (5), Alacrity (5) (improves initiative) Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Willpower +1 Level 10 – Learns new spell – Shielding (5) Level 15 – Upgrades to either Cleric or Abbot Mage Intelligence +3 Magic Specialisation: Elemental Starting Skills: Elemental Magic, Resistance, Starting Spells and Abilities: Magic Arrow (5) Shockwave (3) Ember (6) Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Learn New Spell – Tremor (3) Level 15 – Upgrades to either Archmage or Wizard Another Spell – Gail (enemy unit must undergo an endurance test) Dark Mage Intelligence +2 Willpower +1 Magic Specialisation: Dark Starting Skills: Dark Magic, Resistance Starting Spells and Abilities: Slow (5) Alleviate (5) Blight (5) – light poison on enemy Milestone Bonuses; Level 5 – Intelligence +1 Level 10 – Learn New Spell – Weaken (5) (lowers defence) Level 15 – Upgrades to either Warlock or Necromancer Wiseman Influence +1 Willpower +1 Intelligence +1 Magic Specialisation: Counter Magic Starting Skills: Resistance, Counter Magic Starting Spells and Abilities: Suppress (6) Storytelling – The Wiseman may tell a story to an audience outside of combat. The character must have already built rapport with said character. By telling a story you must undergo an influence test against the person’s intelligence (plus dice roll) if you succeed then you instantly gain plus three points of influence when interacting with that character. If you fail your character loses three points of influence whenever interacting with that character. Can only be done once per character. Protective Charm (5) – Raises resistance of ally. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Learn new spell – Restore (7) – costs more as Wiseman is not specialised in light magic Level 10 – Intelligence +1 Level 15 – Upgrades to either Druid or Shaman Avenger Agility +1 Strength +1 Fitness +1 Weapon Specialisation: Sword, Blunt Starting Skills: Swords, Blunt, Athletics, Starting Abilities: Punisher – The Avenger is a specialised fanatic, who is able to control his anger and fighting frenzy. The punisher is a permanent ability that means, for each ally slain in combat by the enemy, the Avenger will gain +1 Strength and Endurance for that battle. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Willpower +1 Level 10 – Gains ability – Fearless Charge Level 15 – Upgrades to either Chosen or Crusader Scout Fitness +2 Constitution +1 Specialisation: None (Note more milestone bonuses) Starting Skills: Horsemanship, Stealth, Athletics, Starting Abilities: High Perception – Before entering a new area the scout can search ahead and name all details of the enemies and characters in that region, however this done not work in caves and dungeons. Permanent Ability. Milestone Bonuses: Level 4 – Gains ability: Watchman – Permanent ability. While the Scout is present in any party the security skill for all members of that party is increased by one. Level 8 – Gains specialisation in spears. Level 12 – Fitness +1 Level 15 – Upgrades to either Tracker or Ranger Thief Agility +1 Fitness +1 Intelligence +1 Specialisation: None (The thief gains more milestone bonuses) Starting Skills: Pilfering, Lockpicking, Stealth Starting Abilities: Pickpocket – The Thief has the ability to pick the pockets of NPCs and other characters. To do this the thief must be in a close radius, he will undergo an agility test (added to the dice roll his skill in pilfering) against the enemy’s security test. If he passes the item will be successfully stolen, if he fails then the character will be alerted and will automatically attack the Thief. If successful the Thief will have three turns before the person notices the item is missing, in which case they will move to attack the thief unless he is hidden or escaped. Milestone Bonuses: Level 4 – Skill up by one - Lockpicking Level 8 –Gains Ability: Forgery – The character can attempt to forge an identity in order to hide him or others from the law authority. The thief can forge papers and disguise him or others. Forgery costs gold each time it used, the forged identity can only be used until a character is caught committing a crime under that identity. When used a forged card is used under the person the user must undergo an intelligence test against the guard or whoever has apprehended them. Level 12 - +1 Constitution Level 15 – Upgrades to either Shinobu or Master Thief Cutthroat Agility +3 Specialisation: None Starting Skills: Swords, Stealth, Thrown, Starting Abilities: Basic Disguise – The character will adopt a disguise, the Cutthroat cannot enter in a disguise during a battle. The disguise will instantly fool characters with intelligence of two or less. If another character engages in dialogue the stealth user must undergo a persuasion test against the enemy’s intelligence test. If he fails the assassin will be recognised and attacked. Milestone Bonuses: Level 4 – Skill up by one – Stealth Level 8 – Skill up by one – Potions Level 12 – New ability: Backstab – when adjacent to an unaware enemy the cutthroat may perform an instant kill, provided the enemy is not wearing any body armour and their endurance is less then 4. Level 15 – Upgrades to either Assassin or Ninja Courtesan Influence +3 Specialisation: None Starting Skills: Persuasion, Trade, Pilfering, Starting Abilities: Charm, the courtesan may charm male NPCs outside of battle. She will instantly be able to gain rapport with most male characters that have a security of novice. Note that this does not count as persuasion in the purpose of raising levels. Milestone Bonuses: Level 4 – Skill up by one – Persuasion Level 8 – +1 Influence Level 12 – New Ability: Favour – The courtesan may offer a ‘favour’ to a passive NPC whom she has rapport, she will be able to pay for anything that costs twenty gold or less without paying the money, this ability can only be done once per character and only once a day. Level 15 – Upgrades to either Temptress or Seductress Diplomat Influence +2, Intelligence +1 Specialisation: None Starting Skills: Persuasion, Trade, Resistance, Starting Abilities: Diplomatic Immunity – The diplomat may travel to hostile territory and enter conversations with individuals without being attacked. However if someone is murdered or something is stolen the enemies may attempt to kill the diplomat. Milestone Bonuses: Level 4 – Bribery, the diplomat may attempt to bribe an enemy or passive non-playable character. He must first have rapport. Bribing depends on what information is required or how loyal the character is and your influence. Level 8 – Influence +1 Level 12 – New ability -Silver Tongue – The diplomat will try to persuade a character to come round to his point of view using a mixture of bullying, cunning and wit. You may attempt to use this ability to an NPC in which you have rapport, you must then take an influence test against the other character’s influence test. If you succeed then you will gain +6 influence when interacting with that character but only for the remainder of that conversation. Level 15 – Upgrades to either an Ambassador or Persuader Spy Agility +1 Influence +1 Intelligence +1 Specialisation: None Starting Skills: Persuasion, Stealth, Lockpicking, Starting Abilities: Infiltrate – The operative will attempt to sneak into an enemy encampment or stronghold. To do this he will undergo an intelligence test against the level of the area’s security. If he succeeds then we will make it into the area and count as undetected. If he fails then he will have to run away, the enemies will become aware of his presence and try to hunt him down, attacking the party if necessary. Milestone Bonuses: Level 4 – Skill up by one – Persuasion Level 8 – Gains ability – Basic Disguise Level 12 – Gains ability – High Perception Level 15 – Upgrades to either Infiltrator of Saboteur Power Lich Note: This class is exclusive to Liches. Intelligence +1 Willpower +2 Specialisation: Dark Magic Starting Skills: Dark Magic, Resistance Starting Spells and Abilities: Deteriorate (4), Weaken (5), Suppress (12) Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Skill up by one – Dark Magic Level 10 – New ability – Self Resurrection – The user’s spirit will be able to reanimate their dead body at a cost of losing fifteen points of karma Level 15 – Upgrades to either a Puppet Master or Death Lord Rune Priest Note: This class is exclusive to dwarves. Intelligence +1 Willpower +1 Endurance +1 Specialisation: Spears, Light Magic Starting Skills: Spears, Light Magic, Resistance Starting Spells and Abilities: Shielding (5), Magic Arrow (7) Rune of Might – The Rune Priest may create a rune of might outside of combat, using five gold. While being held the runes will increase the strength and endurance for all allies in the Rune Priest’s party by one. Additional runes of the same type may be crafted but double in cost for each existing rune of that type that is currently being held. Milestone Bonuses: Level 5 – Intelligence +1 Level 10 – New Ability – Rune of Thought – Rune that costs a base of five gold. Raises Willpower and Intelligence. Level 15 – Upgrades to a Rune Mage or Rune Master